Guardian of Two
by darkshadowgem
Summary: dawn and paul are kidnapped during a festival but are saved by 2 special eevees but what makes them special read to find out, ikarishipping, poke, contest, oldrival, special, wishful and questshipping and maybe some other ships rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey guys! I'm back! And I'm back with a new story with dawn and paul and here they are!**

**Dawn and paul: (gets randomly poofed in here) **

**Dawn: where are we?**

**Me: hey guys YOUR back with me (starts to smile giddily)**

**Paul: (leans over to dawn and whispers) troublesome did she take her meds today**

**Dawn: (whispers back) I don't think so and don't call me troublesome**

**Me: (smile disappears suddenly) very funny guys now do the disclaimer **

**P&D: darkshadowgem doesn't own pokemon**

Guardian of Two

By

darkshadowgem

_Dawn's pov_

"Buneary! Use ice beam!" I yelled to buneary

"Bun" she nodded and shot an ice beam at flareon, which was a direct hit flareon fell down defeated with a small "flare"

"AND DAWN IS THE CERULEAN CITY CONTEST WINNER" the announcer said yelling into the mic, the whole pace erupted into cheers, I smiled picked up and hugged buneary as I walked over to the announcer to receive my ribbon

"Here ya go dawn you deserved it" she said handing me a light blue ribbon with ocean patters on it, I gave her a smile and gave her a quick bow

"Thank you" I said then walked over to the girl with the flareon

"Good job out there that was a very good strategy" I stuck out my hand for her to shake, she gave me a small smile and shook it shyly

"Thank you" she said softly looking at her flareon

"Well I have somewhere I have to be good luck keep training and don't give up" I told her she smiled and nodded, I walked away while pulling out buneary's pokeball

"You did great out there buneary you deserve a rest" she nodded and I put her away and walked to the pokemon center, _well better introduce myself_

_Hi my name is Dawn Berlitz I was raised in twinleaf town I have dark blue hair and blue eyes, my first pokemon was piplup I do pokemon contests instead of gym battles. I used to travel with ash and brock a few years back and after they left I took a break from contests to have buneary in a few photo shoots, I recently saw ash in unova he was traveling with this girl with big purple hair named iris and this pokemon connoisseur cilan, and they clearly have a crush on each other its cute!, but now I'm in the kanto region where they recently added pokemon contests so far I have 2 ribbons. So after I go to the pokemon center I'm heading to meet May and her friends Misty, Leaf, Yellow, and Marina, even though I haven't met them yet why does those names so familiar? _

I walk through the doors to the pokemon center and walked up to nurse joy, she greeted me with a smile

"Hello may I help you?" I nodded and pulled out my pokemon's pokeballs out of my bag and handed them to her

"Yes can you please heal my pokemon for me" I asked kindly

"Of course they will be ready in a few minutes" she brightly said taking them and giving them to chansey as I put my bag back on "chansey please bring these to the back for healing"

"Chansey" she responded taking them to the back then turned back to me

"May I help you with anything else?"

"Yes may I have a room" she looked on the computer and frowned

"I'm sorry we are all book for the 1, once a year water festival that's held here every year I'm sorry" I frowned

"Its ok thank-" I was about to finish when someone behind me spoke

"Then you can stay with me I have a extra bed" a cold voice spoke, I turned around and saw Paul standing their cold eyes staring at me emotionless, _introduction time!_

_Paul Shinji, dark purple hair cold emotionless onyx eyes, he was ash's rival his older brother Reggie does day care for pokemon, he trains his pokemon very hard and only keeps the strong ones and well…that's pretty much it I guess_

"Paul?" I asked slightly surprised and confused and before he could say anything nurse joy spoke

"ok then ms may I have your pokedex to register you into the same room" I nodded and handed her my pokedex as paul walked a little closer toward the desk, once she was done she handed me back my pokedex and a key

"Here you go Ms Berlitz and here is the spare key, should probably go get settled and then come back and your pokemon will be ready" I bowed and thanked her then turned to Paul realizing he was already walking toward the way to the room

You coming troublesome?" he asked not looking back I raced up to him

"my name is not troublesome" I grumbled, as we walked in silence one thing was on my mind, _why did Paul let me stay with him in his room?_, we finally reached the room and he opened it, it was a pretty nice size room with 2 separate beds on either side of the room one by the window the other by the wall and a big bathroom and a tv against the back wall so that both people could watch, we walked in and he pointed to the bed closest to the window

"That's your bed troublesome" I nodded ignoring the troublesome part, I put my stuff on the bed and looked at the clock and my eyes widen I started to quickly walk back to the door after grabbing my purse and putting the key inside

"Thanks paul for letting me stay with you but I have to go im late already see ya later paul bye!" I said running out the door ignoring Paul's looks at me, I quickly go up to the counter

"Hi nurse joy are my pokemon ready?" I asked slightly rushed she smiled and handed me them

"Just in time they just finished" I smiled and took them and put them in my purse

"Thank you now see ya later" I said heading quickly toward the door

"have a nice evening" she called out to my retreating form, I quickly ran toward where we were gonna meet, I finally stopped at Meowth's noodle shop, I rolled my eyes and walked in I immediately spotted may in the corner with a girl with orange hair and blue eyes holding a azurill, another girl with yellow hair green eyes with a Pikachu with a flower, a girl with light blue hair and sea green eyes, and last a girl with leaf green eyes and light brunette hair, may looked up saw me and smiled

"Hey Dawn over here" she called to me making the other girls look at me, I walked over to the seat between the orange hair girl and the yellow hair girl, may looked at me

"Dawn this is misty, leaf, marina, and yellow girls this is dawn" may said introducing us to each other, I looked closer at them and I realized

"Ah ha I knew it" I said snapping my fingers making them look at me

"Knew what?" marina asked

"I knew I've seen you all somewhere before" I replied turning to Yellow

"I saw you Professor Oak and this kid who looks kinda like Ash visit Professor Rowan" she nodded probably wondering why I was watching her, I turned to Marina

"Your marina celebrity, coordinator and known for your poketch ad" she gave a small giggle and nodded

"And I've seen you at contests" she said I smiled next I turned to Leaf

"And I have seen you with Gary around johto" after I said that she had a small glare at her cup

"Yea I traveled with that perv to johto" she replied, I finally turned to Misty

"And I have seen you on Ash's fishing lure and his wallet with a pic of you, him and Brock" I said not telling her about the pic of her in a bikini in his wallet, her eyes widen a tiny bit and she had a very faint blush

"He still has the lure I gave him?" she asked I nodded

"yea we went buizel hunting one time and we were not catching anything and Ash pulled his line out and on it was a lure I asked what kind of lure was that he said he got it from you a long time ago and asked who you where since we have never met before, then Brock says you were a friend of them and is the gym leader of the cerulean city so I got a personal interest in the lure and asked..well kinda demanded for me to give it a try but he pulled the lure farther away stubbornly saying no, and after the buizel stole the rods he has a panicked look in his eyes after we found the lure he looked relived" I told her she blushed a little deeper we all looked at each other and chorused a "OOOOOOOOOOOOO" and started to giggle

"Misty likes Ash!, Misty likes Ash!" May chimed laughing till misty sent a glare her way

"Oh yeah? May likes drew, May likes Drew!"Misty teased, May started to blush and Marina giggled the loudest out of all of us, May turned to her

"Why are you giggling you like Jimmy" May taunted she blushed hard Leaf and Yellow gave her knowing looks

"What are you two looking at" she turned to leaf "you like Gary" then turned to Yellow "and you like Red" they both looked at each other and blushed a little

"I don't like that perv!" "I don't like Red" they both said at the same time

"Red" "Jimmy" "Gary" "Ash" "Drew" they repeated at each other for a while till leaf stopped it temporarily

"Hold on, hold on" she said getting all of the girls attentions "what about Dawn" she spoke they all smirked and turned to me but before they could we heard a cold voice behind us the obviously belonged to Paul talked instead

"what about troublesome" we all looked toward his direction and got an even bigger surprise behind him stood Gary, Ash, Cilan, Iris, a guy with green hair and matching eyes, a Ash look alike, and a guy with a backward baseball cap, I sweat dropped

"Hehe nothing, but why are you here" I asked Ash pouted

"Hey! Wait about us we are here also" he whined, Iris rolled her eyes, me and the girls sent a look to Misty as she pulled out her mallet and wacked ash on the head

"Ash you're an idiot" she stated putting her mallet away as the green hair dude walked to may, Gary to Leaf, baseball cap dude to Marina, and the Ash look alike to yellow, Yellow looked around

"um guys we should talk outside we are crowding up the place" she spoke we nodded and May paid the bill for the drinks, as we walked out I found out that the guy with the baseball cap was Jimmy, the green haired guy was Drew and the Ash look alike was Red, we walked to the nearby park and sat under the shaded trees and we let our pokemon play around well most did, Paul just stood under it and didn't let his pokemon out and Iris was in the tree above us

We sat there for a while talking getting to know each other and catch up I even got the girls number, after a while Misty spoke up

"So what are you guys doing here" Misty asked while petting Ash's oshawott who took a quick liking to, Drew stopped playing with May's bandana which, he took, to look at her

"we are also here for the annual water festival and we need to asked the girls something" Drew explained looking at May who was fixing her bandana, right before they could ask Paul's watch beeped he looked at it then walked over to me

"Come troublesome the pokemon center has a early curfew these next 2 weeks" he said then turned to start walking away, I nodded and put my pokemon back in their pokeball and turned back to the others and waved

"sorry guys have to go" I told them and ran to catch up with Paul but not without noticing the looks the girls gave me then started to laugh quietly making the boys look at them confused, once we reached our room at the pokemon center Paul walked toward the bathroom with clothing in his arms

"im gonna take a shower" he mumbled then disappeared into the bathroom and less than a minute later I heard running water, I walked over to my bed and got my outfit for tomorrow ready after I got my pajamas ready which was a dark blue tank top and some pink shorts and I put my shower supplies next to them with my toothbrush and hair brush also, by the time I got my bed set up Paul walked out rubbing a towel on his head he had a black tee shirt on and long black pj pants, I grabbed my stuff and took my shower, got dressed brushed my teeth and hair I walked out and Paul was watching tv

"troublesome can you turn your stupid poketch off its getting annoying" Paul said irritated, I rolled my eyes and picked up and looked at it, it said I had new messages, the messages where from the girls all the same, all asking what was up with me and Paul, I replied telling them I would explain to them tomorrow after I got settled into bed I let out piplup as Paul turned the tv off and his light off

"Piplup" he shook his feathers, he looked around and when he saw Paul he turn to look at me

"Lup?" he ask pointing at Paul

"Paul is letting us stay with him which is nice of him so say thank you piplup" I told piplup, he looked at Paul who had his eyes looking this way upon hearing his name

"pip piplup" he said Paul turned over with a small "hn" as a response, piplup got angry but I calmed him down and turned the light off and piplup cuddled with me and fell fast asleep

"Hey Paul you still awake?" I whispered looking at him, in response he turned his head to look at me

"Hn"

"I was wondering why are you letting me stay with you" I asked whispering, in the dark I could see the smallest smirk and a very small amount of amusement in his eyes, he turned back over and right before he fell asleep he replied

"Because you're going to be my partner" I looked at his sleeping form confused before turning toward the window cuddling with piplup my last thought was

_His partner for what, _then falling asleep not noticing the 2 mysterious things watching me and Paul

**Me: well there you guys go chapter one of the guardian of two**

**Paul: (looks at me with annoyed expression) great can we go now**

**Me: (snaps at him) NO**

**Dawns: can we at least go get food we are starving (paul and dawn's stomachs makes gurgling sound)**

**Me: fine but say goodbye to the readers**

**Dawn: bye!**

**Paul: leave**

**Me: bye! Please r&r see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: welcome back to GUARDIAN OF TWO!**

**Paul: (sarcastically) we are so thrilled**

**Me: whatever Paul you're just jealous**

**Paul: (raises eyebrow) of what?**

**Me: of not being as smart as me! (Looks around noticing a missing person) hey where's dawn?**

**Paul: troublesome? Oh she still sleeping**

**Me: ok I'm gonna go wake her up, while you do the disclaimer (walks to dawn's room)**

**Paul: (looks annoyed) you people know the deal (walks to his room)**

Guardian of Two

By

Darkshadowgem

_3__rd__ person's pov_

As the moon shined in Paul and Dawns room two figures watched them, the larger one of the two looks at the smaller one as blue eyes locked with red eyes

"_Are you sure they are the ones" _blue eyes asked telepathically, red eyes nodded looking back at Dawn

"_They are the ones who are destined to save us and them, no matter what life may throw at them they cannot hide who they are meant to be"_ red eyes responded

"But are you sure the others can help us as well" a hoarse voice said both eyes turned to look at the bush on the ground as a bunch of shadowy figures came out only eyes can be seen at this time of night, multiple eye colors were there, red eyes chuckled and hopped down from the ledge followed by blue eyes

"Of course they are, they are opposites" red eyes told the figure chuckling at the green eyes with the hoarse voice "and you should really check out that cold you have" green eyes narrowed at Red

"You think this is funny, you little-" Green growled taking a step forward toward red, but before Green could get any closer a small figure jumped in front of Green, the small figure had yellow eyes

"What he means is how are you sure I mean all the guardians are opposite, are you sure those two are the main guardians" Yellow wondered another figure stepped it was bigger than all of them it had dark black eyes, Black stared at Yellow and Green

"If the leaders say those two are the main guardians then they _are_ the main guardians" Black stressed the word are, a shy figure about the size of Yellow timidly walked over and stood next to Black, the figure's left eye was blue the other was green

"So then who are our guardians then" the figure asked quietly, Blue let out a light chuckle and looked at Blue Green

"Well their friends of course" Red nodded and stepped forward a foot

"Alright holders enough chatting we need to make sure those tainters aren't up to any business with our guardians lets go" Red turned around and started to jump but a voice called out to her

"WAIT" and Red fell in mid jump, all the figures there winced as Red fell into a thorn bush immediately hopping out with a yelp, the figure with grey eyes look at Red and quickly said "Sorry sir" Red got up and started to take out the thorns and looked at Gray

"Its ok but what do you want" Red muttered with a thorn in reds mouth a figure spoke up from behind, it had usual pink eyes

"Well you didn't tell us who are guardians are exactly" Pink said, Red had an o shape on its face and rubbed the back of its neck

"Well all of you once you get close to your guardians you will know, now go" Blue said for Red all the figures nodded and ran off in their own directions, Blue turned to red and grabbed the last thorn that Red had and couldn't reach, Red let out a small blush and turned away

"Thanks" Red muttered then jumped onto the ledge, followed by Blue as they kept a look out for tainters

_A few hours later_

_Paul's pov(may be a bit ooc at times but I'll try not to make him ooc)_

I groaned as sun hit my face, I grabbed my pillow an put it over my head after I laid there I got up and walked past troublesome and closed the blinds but not before I saw 2 figures run into the forest I looked confused at what I just saw

"Whatever" I grumbled, I started to walk back to my side when I felt something grab my shorts stopping me, I grunted looking back at what stopped me and it was troublesome's piplup

"Pip piplup pip" it said to me pointing it's free fin at me then troublesome, I looked at it

"You're asking why I'm letting troublesome stay with me" I said my voice cold and harsh, piplup nodded his eyes fixed on me I could see a hint of distrust, I looked at him

"Well I needed a partner" I spoke harsh at him, he gave me a look saying '_explain what you mean by partner'_ I let out a small humph but before I could explain troublesome started wake up, I broke out of piplup's grasp and walked over to my drawer, I looked at the corner of my eye and saw troublesome yawned and looked at piplup

"Good morning piplup, you're up early why is that" she asked him

"Pip lup lup pip piplup" he said pointing to the window, she tilted her head and looked at him

"You mean you woke up because you felt like you were being watched" she said piplup nodded, she smiled at him

"You just probably had a bad dream" she told him then turned to me, I had just turned around with my jeans and dark blue tee shirt in my hands I threw my purple and black jacket on my bed, I looked at her, she gave me a small smile

"Good morning Paul, are you going to explain to me what you mean by I'm going to be your partner?" I kept staring at her and walked toward the bathroom, I let out a small smirk

"You'll find out soon" I spoke with no emotion in my voice, I walked into the bathroom and changed, when I got out troublesome was walking this way and we crashed into each other she landed on the ground with a groan and I landed right on top of her luckily one of my arms help broke my landing so I didn't completely crush her, she just looked up at me and I just stared down at her I didn't know what to feel, suddenly she started to blush which for some reason made me feel warm in my chest

"Um Paul can you get off me please?" she asked slightly quieter than usual, I realized I was still on top of her and quickly got up her

"Sorry" I muttered, I held my hand out to help her she grabbed it and I pulled her up

"its ok I'm sorry too I should have watched where I was going" she said and bent down to grab her clothing and quickly ran into the bathroom, I walked to my drawer and put my pajama's in them and all I could think was, _why the hell did my chest so…warm?,_ after I got all my stuff on troublesome came out of the bathroom and started to get the rest of her stuff on as well, once she had her stuff on we left the pokemon center, I turn to her with a scowl on my face

"Troublesome" I grunted getting her attention she turned to me

"My name is Dawn not troublesome and yes?" she spoke and I noticed she didn't look me in the eyes

"Follow me" I mumbled turning and walking away, she caught up quickly

"Where are we going?" she asked me, I took a glance at her before fixing my eyes back forward,

"You wanted to know what you were my partner for so I'm taking you there" my was cold but a little less harsh, she nodded and stayed silent I looked at her my mind wondering why she is so quiet, I finally stopped at the entrance to the water festival I was looking for the festival entry table, she looked at the festival then back at me, I spotted it and we started walking when she spoke up

"So you need a partner for the festival?" she questioned I nodded, we walked up and the person there was one of those all the time peppy people with blonde hair pink highlights and light blue eyes

"Hi! How may I help you" her voice was high and squeaky it made me cringe

"Can I have one of the registration forms" I said harsh, she just smiled away

"ok here ya go just fill out the form for you and your gir-" she started to say the word girlfriend but I glared at her "- I mean partner then bring the form back and we will give you and your partner your number and what time your preforming" she said slightly scared from my glare handing me the form, me and troublesome walked over to the nearby bench and sat down, I started to fill out my part of the form but when I was almost done she spoke up

"So why did you need me as your partner couldn't you have just filled out the form and have your partner randomly" she questioned me, I glanced at her and finished my part of the form and gave it to her, she read the first line which says

**Welcome to the water festival! To participate this you will need a partner that is the opposite gender you are.**

"So that's why you let me stay with you so I would be your partner and not some random girl" she said while filling out her part, I nodded

"When I saw you I deiced that I rather work with you then some random more annoying girl" I told her she nodded after a bit of writing she stopped realized

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" she yelled at me grabbing some people who were passing by attentions

"Hn" was a I replied she glared at me mumbling about stuff that I couldn't pick up, after she was done we gave the lady the form and we got #212 after we got our number we walked out of the water festival area she turned to me

"We should probably go train" she said holding a pokeball in her hand, I nodded and we walked into the forest

_5 hours later…_

_Dawn's pov_

Me and Paul were sitting in the waiting area because we were up after this battle, the training we did actually helped us….well after meeting the others having a double battle with ash and misty, me and Paul fighting and having the others break us up, the training really helped, after a while of waiting a man with a headset came out and clipboard

"#212 dawn and Paul" he called without looking up we both stood up "Follow me" he said still looking at his clipboard, we were about a foot and a half away from him when Paul suddenly whispered to me

"Troublesome nothing here feels right none of the workers are looking up" I looked around and noticed he was right all the workers were looking down, I nodded, after waiting at the entrance to the arena the announcer came on

"**NOW FOR OUR NEXT BATTLE #212 DAWN AND PAUL**" we came out and everyone applauded and we took our spots "**VS #239 MARY AND SNAKE**" 2 figures appeared the male, Snake, was looking down but we could see he had dark red hair a dark green shirt with light striped pants, the female, Mary, was the same her head was looking down and had the same clothing but her hair was a light blue, they stood on the other side and in the middle of us was a giant pool with 6 water floaters in the middle

"**LET SEE WHO GOES FIRST**" the announcer said again and on the giant screen was a digital quarter once side had #212 the other had #239, Mary and Snake won

"**ALRIGHT TRAINERS LET OUT YOUR POKEMON**" the announcer told us, we all let out our pokemon

"Buneary! Take the stage" I yelled letting buneary out

"Bunearry!" she said landing on one of the floaters near me

"Froslass prepare for battle" Paul said letting his froslass who landed on the floater next to buneary's, Mary let out a purugly and Snake let out a toxicroak, I turned to Paul

"Paul those pokemon look familiar" I told him he nodded eyes focused on Mary and Snake

"**LET THE BATTLE BEGIAN**" the announcer said

"Toxicroak use poison jab on froslass!" snake yelled with a deep voice that sounds like he hiding his voice

"Purugly use body slam on buneary!" Mary yelled also her voice slightly deeper

"Buneary!" "Froslass" "DODGE" me and Paul commanded at the same time

"Bun!" "Lass!" they yelled while dodging "DOUBLE ICE BEAM" we told them the nodded and let out a powerful double ice beam, which made a giant wall in the middle

"Purugly! Use fury swipes on the ice" Mary commanded purugly

"Purugly" it said and started to attack the ice wall till finally it made a hole in the wall

"Now toxicroak! Use dark pulse and aim it through the hole!" Snake yell his voice wasn't deep anymore, I knew that voice not knowing that a dark pulse heading our way obviously missing the pokemon

"TROUBLESOME LOOK OUT!" Paul yelled grabbing me and pulling me down as the dark pulse barely missed our heads, after the dark pulse hit the wall behind us Paul looked angrily at me as he held onto me as we sat on the ground

"TROUBLESOME! What the hell were you thinking! You could have been killed!" Paul yelled at me all I did was point at 'Snake'

"Snake is Saturn!" I yelled, Paul looked at me then Snake, 'Snake' looked up taking his wig off

"Well done Dawn you figured it out" he said with an evil grin on his face

"Which means-" Paul started holding me tighter, I forgot we were still on the ground and I was still in his arms, 'Mary' looked up taking her wig off as well

"Glad you figured me out Paul I'm touched" Mars said with an evil tease in her voice, I could hear Paul let out a low growl

"WHAT DO YOU TWO HELLS WANT" Paul angrily yelled at the two, _I've never seen him this mad before or this protective,_ I thought as his grip tightened again, all they did was just smiled with creepy evil grins

"PURUGLY! Use faint attack!" she yelled pointing at our pokemon

"TOXICROAK! Use sludge bombs!" Saturn commanded pointing at the wall of ice that was still there, I watched as purugly knocked out both pokemon and toxicroak attacked the ice wall, the whole arena was covered in dust in smoke even though it was hard to see the last thing we both saw was Saturn and Mars each throw something at us, before everything went black

**Me: well there ya go ya guys chapter two **

**Dawn: that was very long **

**Me: yup (turns to Paul) what you think Paul how was it**

**Paul: hn (walks over and starts watching tv)**

**Me: whatever (yells at him) you know you love it!**

**Dawn: hey shadow what's a guardian and tainter anyway?**

**Me: good question which will actually be answered next question anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**M&D: byeeee!**

**Paul: don't read and review**

**Me: (shoves Paul away) don't listen to him please r&r! **


End file.
